


Cute Coincidence

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between jobs Kakashi manages to run into Naruto, he knows he is playing a dangerous waiting game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Coincidence

Abandoned by his workmates. It was actually sort of amusing. Yamato and Itachi had claimed other jobs and departed so quickly, Kakashi had not really been in the mood to head back to base. Their job together was done but he was in somewhere good for once.

And honestly the town held many good surprises. People came and went frequently. Even though he just planned to stay at his room and do the minimum amount of work needed to keep it… well he would still enjoy himself after all.

If he found something to play with then all the better too. This year had been a good year. He had met some interesting people, done some good jobs and learned plenty of things that would keep him entertained during his downtime.

He did not have the mad lust for killing that so many had but he was good at it. He could understand those fully lost into the art of war. He understood those who wanted to test their strength. Those who wanted to die facing a stronger opponent.

That sort of thing was not what he was interested in but he did understand it. Sometimes jobs were so easy they became boring. And that left his mind to wander. Not a good thing most of the time.

Many tended to play little games to keep away the boredom. Kakashi was no different from them in that area. His books were more interesting than his jobs sometimes but sometimes he ran into an opponent that made him lose his cool.

It never worked out for them. It was always better when he was calm and happy. When they made him throw away his cool, blood fell like rain and their existence was wiped away. Not good for the job, their clients liked proof.

But he had found something a little amusing a while back and Kakashi had gotten quite lucky because he had found that thing again.

X

“A tournament?” Kakashi asked as he carefully slid his book away Naruto looked around before he spotted him. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Kakashi!” Naruto dashed for him and Kakashi allowed the boy to climb into his lap. “What are you doing here? Are you entering?”

“Well I’ll fight a fight sooner or later.” Kakashi shrugged. “But that is the requirement to keep my room.”

“You have a room here?” Naruto looked eager. “What floor?”

“580.” Kakashi shrugged and he chuckled at the way Naruto’s shoulders sank. “What is the problem?”

“Well… I haven’t gotten that high.” Naruto mumbled. “Not fair.”

“I’d be stronger if you had,” Kakashi chuckled. “But you do seem stronger, let me guess. Early 300’s?” Naruto’s sigh made him chuckle again. “That’s good for such a short time.”

“What are you doing here?” Naruto questioned him. “Looking for me again?”

“Not this time,” Kakashi answered with regret. “My subordinates took jobs so they left me behind. Don’t you feel sorry for me?”

“Why didn’t you do a job?” Naruto scowled.

“Because they were boring and none to my specification,” Kakashi answered. “And I didn’t know they were taking jobs. Say Naruto…” The boy met his gaze curiously. “When you are done here… what are you doing afterwards? Where are you going?”

“South!” Naruto announced. “I’m going south for my journey.” Kakashi silently groaned even as he shifted Naruto on his lap. His next trip led him North East.

“And after that?” He pressed.

“West.” Naruto answered. Kakashi sighed and bowed his head enough that his forehead bumped Naruto and he allowed himself to sigh yet again. After he went North East he had to go South. But maybe he could ditch the job. It was boring anyway. He would rather help Naruto either way.

“Kakashi?” Naruto questioned. Kakashi gently brushed away at the boy’s soft hair before he made his decision. Tenzo would be pissed but they already knew how he worked.

“Naruto,” Kakashi said softly as he stood up. he kept Naruto in his arms and simply carried him by supporting the boy’s waist with one arm. “Let’s check out my room for a bit.

X

“Aren’t you affectionate.” Kakashi laughed as Naruto nuzzled his neck. He had the boy on his lap and with each nuzzle the boy shifted on Kakashi’s quickly hardening length.

“Last time.” Naruto panted before he gripped Kakashi’s face. “You didn’t let me do anything.”

“You want to do something?” Kakashi asked as he used one of his hands to grab Naruto’s hip and grind him down. “So adorable. But what about me? I want to do plenty of things,” Naruto sighed as Kakashi’s hand slid down to cup Naruto’s behind. Kakashi had a moment to savour the developing muscle even as he checked for injuries. Regardless of what Naruto thought they were far, far away from doing anything serious.

He did have some morals left after all. And he was honestly so reluctant to bring Naruto further into awareness. He wanted to see Naruto slowly develop but if he had to be honest he liked the boy how he was too and the stuff they did with each other it just sweetened the anticipation.

The anticipation was almost better than anything else. When his fingers lingered and stroked, when Naruto shifted in his lap. There was always that beat of silence as they both wondered if that would be the moment everything would change.

Of course it would not, Kakashi valued Naruto too much to move so quickly but there was almost that moment that things could change. When he could give into the temptation and honestly… Kakashi liked those moments too. He never gave into them but he certainly liked the anticipation.

Kakashi never allowed himself to go too far, regardless of what Naruto hinted towards…or demanded. Kakashi had some morals left after all and it was so much fun to make it a game between them.

He had no intention to losing to Naruto and the boy currently was unable to defeat him so there was no real problem for Kakashi to go along with Naruto’s promises. After all they would get there but only when Naruto was able it fully appreciate it. Fully understand it.

Naruto relied too much on instinct. When he fully understood the feelings he had for Kakashi, and the feelings that Kakashi held for them. Then their relationship would be consummated. Until then Kakashi was quite happy following Naruto all over their world and running into him on or between jobs.


End file.
